


Sound the Alarm

by ScarlettLyone



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and John are very in love, Alex is dramatic, Bottom John Laurens, Enthusiastic Consent, Finger Fucking, M/M, Rimming, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettLyone/pseuds/ScarlettLyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex learns that John has never been rimmed. He sets out to right this very grievous wrong.</p>
<p>(ie, who doesn't love a rimming fic?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound the Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I needed more bottom John Laurens in my life, and this was the result. I'm now working on some fics that include the ladies, namely Angelica, Eliza, and Maria, which I am very very excited about, but unfortunately, I am super busy with college and work, so I have no clue when I'll be posting next. Hopefully it'll be soon.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading my fics, and for commenting and being super nice and leaving kudos, as well. And again, as always, if you have a request, leave it in the comments, and I'll do my best to fulfill it!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“You’ve, never been rimmed, before..” Alex slowly asked John, incredulous. Somehow, John thought, this was _not_ the conversation he thought he would be having fresh out of the shower.

“No, I just,” John shrugged his shoulders, toweling off his hair. “I’ve always topped so, no one’s ever done it to me.”

“This is a great travesty, John Laurens,” Alex replied, already taking off his shirt. “One I intend to fix.” He moved his hands down to his jeans next, unbuttoning them and pulling them off. Going to take his boxers off next, John stopped him, gently grabbing his wrist.

“Then why are you the one getting naked?”

Alex huffed. “I’m pre _paring_ , John. You just have to take a towel off. Which you should do. Now.” Alex let his eyes rove over his boyfriend’s form, before making eye contact.

John laughed to himself before loosening the towel and letting it drop. Alex, quickly shucking his boxers off, took his hand and pulled him across their apartment to the bedroom. The sudden change in air temperature made John shiver, but Alex took no notice. When he had his mind on something, it stayed on topic until the plan was complete, and right now, Alex’s plan was to rim his boyfriend and make him come. Stopping at the side of their bed, John smiled at Alex, who stopped and kissed him, sweetly.

“On the bed, John,” Alex said when he pulled away. “On your stomach.”

“Yes, sir,” John obeyed, laying down on their soft, albeit incredibly wrinkled, blue sheets.

“Hm.. I kind of like that,” Alex whispered in John’s ear when he crawled on top of him, bending down to nip at his earlobe.

“Hmm don’t get used to it,” came the reply, though there was a hint of laughter in John’s voice. 

Alex ran his hands down his boyfriend’s back, up over the curves of his ass. Stopping to knead the flesh there, he placed a kiss right above John’s tailbone.

“I still don’t know how anyone failed to offer to do this. This would have been the first thing I would have done to you.”

“Then why didn’t you?” John, turning over slightly, asked, half serious, half joking.

“You shut your mouth, John Laurens. The important thing is that I’m doing this now. And since I am the first to ever do this, I want to make it as great as possible, so that counts for everything. Now, turn back around, and get on your hands and knees.” 

Alex smiled to himself as John moved into position. He _was_ the first one to ever do this to his beloved boyfriend, and he wanted to be the best he could be, wanted to give John all the pleasure in the world.

“Are you ready, baby?” Alex asked when John got settled.

Still smiling when John answered the affirmative, Alex, holding John apart, now, leaned in and swiped his tongue over John’s hole. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” came the immediate response. John sounded breathless, like the air had been punched out of him. “Alex, please,” he whined. “ _Again_.”

Alex wasted no time. Leaning back in, he ran his tongue up John’s perineum and around his hole again, not stopping, getting the area nice and slick. John let out another whining sound as his head fell down between his arms. 

Alex continued to lap at John’s hole, gentle, almost teasing licks around the rim, before pushing the tip of his tongue in, opening John up. John was so tight, squeezing around Alex’s tongue, obvious that this was his first time. Alex pulled away to suck on John’s balls and run a fingertip around his opening. When Alex pushed his finger down, just the slightest bit of pressure, John moaned, a loud noise breaking the silence of the room, and moved down to his forearms, resting his forehead against the bed.

“Alex, _Aleeex_ ,” John moaned, turning his head to the side. “I- I need..”

“Hmm, what do you need, baby?” Alex asked, between kisses to the backs of John’s well toned thighs.

“Your, tongue.. and, and.. _more_. Alex, I need.. please,” John managed to get out, drawing the last word into a high whine.

“Shh, don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you,” Alex promised, happy that John was enjoying this so much.

Alex leaned back in to resume eating out his boyfriend. He reached up with his hand to stroke and press at John's perineum, stimulating his prostate as he fucked John's hole with his tongue. This earned him a loud moan from John, followed by tinier, broken off moans that eventually bit off into whines. John was loving this so much, pressing back into Alex, now, back onto his hand and his tongue, and Alex, _god_. He was so hard, so turned on by seeing John in obvious pleasure, that he had to grip himself around the base of his cock to stop from coming early.

John too was close to coming, Alex could tell by the way he was starting to clench around his tongue, so Alex started lightening his ministrations, to keep John on edge for as long as possible. Contorting his body so he could reach behind him into the drawer where they kept their lube, Alex, with some difficulty, finally pried it out from under a t shirt and tossed it on the bed. And, thinking about it now, Alex didn’t know whether or not John had had _anything_ up his ass before. Leaning back on his knees, he ran his hands down John’s thighs, the muscles there shaking slightly.

“John, babe, have you ever had anything in your ass before?”

John still had his head laying on his forearms, but his eyes were closed. Drawing his eyebrows together, but not opening his eyes, he shook his head.

“No, only you. Only you, Alex.. _Please_..” he trailed off.

“ _God_ , John. Would my..” Alex tried to ask, but for once in his life, he couldn’t find the right words. Finally settling on the question, he took a deep breath before asking, “can I fuck you, John?”

“Yes, Alexander. Please, please fuck me.” And, oh, how desperate John sounded.

“With, with my tongue, or, with, my fingers, or-?”

“Oh, god. _All_ of it.”

Alex didn’t need to be told twice. With a groan, he moved back behind John, and, spreading him apart, dove back in. He licked his hole in broad strokes, reveling in the sounds his boyfriend was making. He noticed that his jaw was starting to ache, but he pushed the thought away. John was loving this, and Alex loved doing it.

Reaching to the side for the lube, he finally snagged it and opened the cap. Drizzling a small amount on his fingers, he replaced his tongue with them on John’s hole and circled them around the rim, pressing the tip of his index finger in lightly. Alex drew it back out and pressed back in, further this time, up to the knuckle. With his other hand, he pet John’s side, his hip, down the back of his thigh. 

After a few moments of Alex working his finger into John, he stopped to ask if he was ready for a second one. John shook his head and Alex dribbled out more lube from the bottle, this time directly over John’s hole. John moaned at the sensation and pressed back against Alex, clearly ready for the second finger.

Alex rubbed the lube around John’s hole for a few seconds, getting him nice and wet, before sliding in two fingers. John opened up for him beautifully, and Alex took a deep breath in as he fucked his fingers into his boyfriend. His incredibly sexy boyfriend, who was letting Alex fuck him for the first time. _John’s_ first time.

“Fuck, baby. You have no idea how you look,” Alex rambled. “You’re so beautiful, John. Opened so easy. Like you were made for me. Made for my tongue and my fingers and my cock.” John moaned loud and low at this, face buried in his arms.

“Oh, shit. Would you like that, baby? Me fucking you with my cock?” Alex asked. John frantically moved his head up and down in answer. A clear yes.

“Next time. God, baby. I promise. Next time I’ll fuck you with my cock. Get you all spread out and open for me. Shit. I’ll be so good for you next time, John.”

Around his moans, John choked out, “you’re good _now_.”

“Mm, I love you,” Alex replied, leaning down to kiss John’s back. “I’m gonna start scissoring my fingers now, baby.” 

Alex pulled his two fingers up until they were almost out of John, and then slowly pulled them apart, opening John even more. He pushed them in again and did the same thing, setting up a rhythm. After a few moments, Alex leant back down and, in between the space of his two fingers, which were now stroking over John’s prostate, pushed his tongue into John.

“Oh, _fuck_! Fuck! Alex, Alex. Oh, _shit_. Don’t stop. Please, _please_ , don’t stop, don’t _stop_.” John was panting now, sounds ripped from his throat on every breath out, pushing his ass back towards Alex’s face. 

Alex had never seen John so gorgeous. He had the sheets bunched up in his fists, his back was arched, a light sheen of sweat coated his body, and now he was trying to ride Alex’s fingers and tongue, pressing back against them as best he could. 

Soon, Alex could feel John clenching up around his tongue and his fingers, and he knew John was going to come. Reaching down to wrap his other hand around John’s cock, he stroked once, twice, and then John was coming, striping his stomach and the bed, his loud, raspy moans filling the room.

When John had finished, Alex pulled away, stroking his hands down the backs of his boyfriend’s thighs, over his hips and his lower back, feeling the muscles quiver. Alex, after making sure his boyfriend was alright, took his cock in hand and gave a few strokes until he was coming, all over John’s ass, over his hole. Alex swore that he could come again from just seeing that. Bending down, he swiped his tongue over John’s hole one more time, cleaning him up a little. John let out a moan from the oversensitivity, a high, breaking thing. His arms finally gave out, and he fell onto the bed with a soft thump.

Alex, though he knew they’d have to take a shower soon, laid down next to John and moved his hair away from his face, so he could kiss him properly.

“How was that?” he asked, gently. John took a few moments to respond.

“Remind me why I’m the top again?” he finally asked, a smile playing on his lips.

“No one has ever said we can’t switch,” Alex reminded him, leaning in to kiss him again. “And as much as I hate this, we need to go shower.” John groaned at that.

“I was already clean before this.”

“Yes but, wouldn’t you say that this was worth getting dirty for?” Alex asked, smiling. Before letting John answer, he kissed him again. John, smiling into the kiss, muttered an ‘absolutely’ against Alex’s lips.


End file.
